1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for sealing coin containing bag or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor has previously proposed a device for sealing coin containing bag or the like which comprises a case having a hollow portion, a presser piece received in the hollow portion, and a string (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 232589/1985). However, this previous proposition has problems in that the case is not easily formed because it is provided with a front wall having a hole through which the string is passed and a wide opening at its rear position, and it is relatively difficult to insert the string into the case when the sealing device is assembled. Therefore, the sealing device has poor operating properties and is not easily manufactured.
In addition, the inventor has proposed a device for sealing coin containing bag or the like as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 109320/1986 (Application Date: May 21, 1986).
This sealing device has a prismatic case having openings at the front and rear, projections for pressing a string which are provided on the left and right sides, a piece for pressing the string which is fixed to the case in a state wherein the piece is inserted into the case from the opening at the rear, and the string which is folded so as to be wound around the object to be sealed such as a coin containing bag. This sealing device is characterized in that walls which project inward are provided on the left and right sides of the opening at the front end of the prismatic case; the piece for pressing the string has a front wall, which is provided on its front in such a manner that it is inserted into a central portion of the opening at the rear of the case, and walls which project inward and are provided on the left and right sides of the front wall; and crooked spaces through which the left, right, and intermediate portions are passed are formed between the projecting walls at the front of the case with the left and right side walls thereof and the front wall and the left and right projecting walls of the presser piece. However, this sealing device has a problem in that it is possible to illicitly extract the string from the case and replace it with a new string because a substantially intermediate portion of the string is held at the rear of the case in a state wherein the string is exposed to the outside.